A Mess for a Life
by DREAMcrowMESSENGER
Summary: Annabeth's mom is in a coma and her dad got in a car accident which means Carol is in charge of Annabeth competely. Nothing good can come from it. Annabeth's friends help make everyting all right but when something happens to them that really messes up Annabeth's life she might actully comit suicide. Who's gonna stop her if she tries? No demigods.
1. My Friends pull the biggest prank ever

**I don't own any PJO charaters.**

Chapter 1: My Friends Pull the Biggest Prank ever.

"MS. CHASE!" My teacher, Mrs. Araña, shouted. I shoot up like a bullet.

"Yes Mrs. Araña?" I asked.

"You fell asleep in class in class, again."

"I'm sorry. It was an accident..."

"There is no such thing! You have fallen asleep to many times in my class Ms. Chase! It is high time I did something about it! You'll have detention after school for te next 3 days and if this happens again I will contact your guardian." With that my pain of teacher walked off to continue her lesson.

I tried to stay awake, I really did. Just I have so much homework and so many chores...

When 3rd period was over I went to my locker to put my stuff away and get my lunch box. To my surprise my best friend, Thaila, was waiting for me. "Hello Thaila." I smiled doing the companion on my lock. I didn't mind if she knew since she already find out my lock compantion. The lock was soon unlocked so that I was free to get my lunch bag and put my stuff away.

"Hello Annabeth," Thaila smiled. I closed my locker and raised an eyebrow, something I was really good at. "What?!" Thaila asked 'offended'.

"Oh, nothing my dear friend who only smiles when she's got a trick up her sleeve."

"Okay," Thaila's smile got even wider as we walked through the halls to the cafeteria. "Let's just say there'll be a little surprise me, Travis, Conner and Leo made in the cafeteria for Mrs. Araña and Mr. Lutum." I felt a little bit of excitement bubble up inside me. Whenever Leo, Travis, Conner and Thaila got together to do a prank it was never good, for th person the prank was for. Belive me, I should know.

Thaila and I continued walking and we claimed the table in the far right corner of the cafeteria. Son the Cafeterria was busy with excitement while Thaila and I talked about the Hunger Games. "Harry Potter's better." Piper smiled sitting on Annabeth's left.

"I have to agree." Hazel responded. siting on Piper's left.

"No way, Hunger Games is at the top!" Thaila argued.

"Harry Potter." Piper shoot back and soon we were in a friendly, heated discussion of which book was better, Hunger Games or Harry Potter, which turned into what house in Hogwarts is better.

"Silthrin is the best, no question." Thaila started.

"No way, Griffindor for us all!" Piper shoot back.

"Hufflepuff is loyal and true so, it bets all three." Hazel huffed

"Ravenclaw is where all the greats come from so here, here!" was my argument. I mean, Ravenclaw is for smart and that's where I am.

"I agree with Hazel. Hufflepuff for us all!" Nico Di Angelo smiled sitting on Thaila's right.

"2 to one and one and one! I win!" Hazel smiled.

"No, it's 2 to 3 to 1 to 1. Conner and I vote Sliverin." Travis smiled sitting on Nico's right with Conner on his right.

"What about Griffindor? No love for Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Harry Potter..." Piper started listing off charaters in Griffindor.

"Here, here!" Leo added.

"What about Luna? She's a Ravenclaw and everyone has to love Luna!" I smile.

"Now who could argue with that?" Rachel smiled sitting in the last open seat. "If you say you don't like Ravenclaw, in this case it means you don't like Luna!"

"Well the votes have been added and..."Thaila started but was interuppted by Mrs. Araña.

"Hello Olympus High!" She called in her loud speaker. Mr. Lutum was behind her since he was being on of the cafeterrria mangers for today. Thaila's smile only got wider which made me wonder what she had up her sleeve. "Today we will _Goats love cheese!" _Mrs. Araña paused clearly confused. Some snickers went through the cafeterria. "Ahem, We're going too _Kick Kangaroos!" _Mrs. Araña stopped, getting flustered as the laughing got louder. She tried the loudspeaker again, "I was trying to say was _Minnows in the river, the river, the riiiiiiiiiiiiver!" _The last one was sang. Now Mrs. Araña was red in the face. "Who ever did this will be _one of the greatest person the world has ever known!" _Now there really was laughing while Mrs. Araña face got redder and redder.

"That was Leo's doing," Thaila whispered in my ear, "he did to Coach awhile back."

"AGHHHH!" Mrs. Araña screamed. "You think this is fun..." She was interrupted by 5 buckets of paint, red, blue, green, purple and white, were poured down onto Mr. Lumtum and Mrs. Araña. Now I was laughing. I just couldn't stop.

"Rachel helped us with that one." Thaila informed me laughing herself.

Mrs. Araña seached the room as angry as a hronet. When eyes locked on me her eyes widened in victory. She stormed over leaving colorful footprints behind. "So, it was you Ms. Chase!" she howled pointing a red and blue finger at me. "Now I really will contact your guardian. I bet Ms. Jowlyn would love to hear about this." She smiled in victory as if the war had been won. She clearly didn't know my friends that well.

"Annabeth did not do this." Rachel huffed standing up.

"But she..." Mrs. Araña started.

"Was laughing?" Piper asked, clearly angry. "Everyone was."

"Besides," Thaila smiled, "You need to have Evidence to back up your claim and then reasoning to back up your evidence."

"But she... Ms. Chase..." Mrs. Araña was, for the first time, tounge tied.

"Ms. Chase did nothing." Principle Chiron smiled. "Why don't you and Mr. Lutum clean yourselves up. We want to keep this school as clean as possible." Mrs. Araña stormed off, humiliated.

"Thank you Principle Chiron." I smiled.

"Don't thank me Ms. Chase. Thank your brave friends here. They did all the work." with that, Principle Chiron left.

"Thanks guys." I smiled as everyone sat back down. "I really need that."

"No problem Annie. You needed it." Thaila smiled.

I gave Thaila a playful glare when she said Annie, "Now about the Hogwarts houses..."

.*.*.*.*..*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

The rest of the day was pretty boring after that. I had Science after lunch, then P.E and finally Art which is THE BEST!

After art I went out to catch my bus. When I got on I saw Thaila had saved a seat for me in the very back. "How was the rest of the day for you?"

"Science was okay, P.E never the best and art was amazing like always." Annabeth replied.

"Okay so like I was saying in the cafeteria..."

"It's Ravenclaw!"

"Silyrin!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Silyrin!"

"Griffindor!" A boy shouted. We turned to see a blond boy with sky blue eyes sitting across the aisle from us. He wore a pair of purple basketball shorts, a blue t-shirt and a pair of black Nike shoes.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Jason." He answered.

"and I'm Reyna." said the girl next to him. Reyna was a spanish girl with long glossy black in a long braid, dark brown eyes and her nails were painted navy blue. She wore a purple t-shirt, a pair of worn-out jeans and a pair of dirty white shoes. "Who are you?"

"I'm Annabeth and this is my friend Thaila." I answered.

"BTW Hufflepuff is my house." Reyna smiled.

"Ravenclaw's better!" I assured.

"Griffindor above all!" Jason argued.

"Silyrin for the awesome!" Thaila taunted and so it went with 2 new people joining in our battle to see which house is the best.

One by One everyone left the bus, "Until next time, Annie." Reyna snickered as she left. I looked around to see it was just me and some boy with messy black hair in front me. He had his headphones in so I couldn't talk to him. I leaned back with a giant grin on my face replaying that prank over and over again in my head. That was until I remembered what Mrs. Araña had said. _"I will tell your gauardain..." _I shuddered. I really hoped she hadn't cause if she had...

"ANNABETH CHASE! YOU GET OUT HERE THIS INTENSE!" Yelled a voice as soon as the bus pulled up at my stop. I hurried out the bus catching a glimps of pity from the bus driver and look of bewilderment from the boy. "We have a lot to talk about young lady." Carol, my stepmother, applied as she took by the ear and into the house. Yep, Mrs. Araña had told my guardian.

**Thankyou for reading this if you did! Please review and tell me if you liked it and there is a poll on my profile asking you what your favorite Hogwarts house is. That Poll will be up for 3 weeks and then we'll see which house got the most votes. Also, can anyone tell how to spell Slyrin correctly? REVIEW and VOTE ON THE POLL IF YOU CAN!**

**Thanks again!**

**~ DcM**


	2. A Little Bit of History

**Don't own no PJO characters. Recently changed. The only thing that changed is the ages. **

Chapter 2: A little bit of history

I went bed sore and tired. Carol had given me 30 slashes on the back with her whip as soon as Matthew and Bobby had left for cub scouts. If your thinking what Carol did to me is illegal you're right, it is. The reason I don't tell anyone is, well, let's just Carol has some dirt on me. At least I was able to homework before hand.

My was still bleeding when I put on my owl pajama pants and black tank top. It hurt to lay down but I've gotten used to the pain. I curled up beside my lamp to read my book Beautiful Darkness. I couldn't do much since I couldn't get my mind off my parents.

My mom, Athena, had fallen and hit her head by either a pool or a lake when I was about 7, maybe 6. Ever since I've dreaded/feared going swimming or being near a big body of water. Thanks to her fall my mom's been in this sleeping coma ever since. My dad had decided he'd start dating when I was about 9, almost 10 losing all hope that my mother would survive. My dad found Carol and they got married 9 mouths later and had my two little brothers Bobby and Matthew. Carol ad hated me from the day her eyes caught sight of me. Back then all I cared about My father's happiness, now all I care about is my dad living.

For 9 years I've kept hope. I know my mother would survive and now I have to keep hope for both my parents.

You see, my dad, he got into a car accident, when I was 14, causing him to get severely injured. The most sever was the one he got in his chest causing him to get cancer later on. He also lost his left arm and right leg. The doctors say he was lucky enough to survive.

This whole cancer thing started about a year ago and now it has caused him to have to stay at the hospital 24/7 so the doctors can keep a close eye on him. Ever since Carol has been in charge of me and it's been like hell. She freaking put in the foster system for the 2 mounths!

This last strand of hope that my mom with awake and my dad will heal has kept me alive all these years. Now, if it wasn't for my friends, I'd kill myself out of pain and misery.

I gave a yawn as I finished the book. I put in down and curled up under my blankets and fell into a long slumber which I was awoken by with a bucket, no 2 buckets, of ice cold water being dumped on my head and that wasn't because of the ice bucket challenge.

**I know this is small but I like it. Thanks a ton for reading/favorting/following/reviewing. That means a lot to me. Also, PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU LIKE and CHECK OUT MY POLL ON MY PROFILE SO YOU HELP DECLARE WHICH HOGWARTS HOUSE ID THE BEST! Right now it's Griffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tied for the win while Silythin is losing. So, please help out with that and like I said, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. Also, favorite, follow and other stuff like that.****Thanks if you do!**

** More to come!**

**-DcM**


	3. News

Chapter 3: News.

"BOBBY! MATTHEW!" I screamed. I was now sooking wet and super angry. I slammed the door behind the two devils as hey ran ut laughing.

I got dressed into a sliver gray t-shirt, a pair of black jeans and to top it off a pair of mix-matched socks. One was a blood red while the other was white with a smiley face pattern. I gave myself a look in the mirroir trying to deide if I should brush my hair or not.

A strom of grey for eyes, a tan for skin, a mop of blode curls for hair and mess for life. That was me.

In the end I decided to hold my hair back with a black head band Thalia had given me. I grabbed a bag of clothes for Rachel before leaving.

I was able to grab an aple for breakfast before my half-blood brothers and their she-devil for a mother came downstairs. I put on a pair of teal sneakers and grabbed my backpack aswell as a balck jacket before leaving with Rachel's bag of clothes in hand.

"Hay Annabeth!" Piper smiled once I got to the bus stop. "Did you take a shower this morning?"

"Something like that." I responed.

Not long after the bus pulled up. Once Piper and I got on Leo started waving his hand frantically in the air almost smacking Thalia who sat next to him. I could tell Thalia almost wanted to join the kid in the headphones who sat across the aisle from them.

"What Leo?" Piper asked as we took our seats behind them.

"I just heard there's going to be a Battle of the Bands at Crystalwood Mall!" Leo grinned. Piper and I shared a look while Thalia gave a look that said _go with it_.

"What does that have to do with us?" I asked.

"Well, nothing right now but if you, me, Piper, Thalia, maybe Nico, Bianca and any of our friends made a band we could enter!" Leo's smile got wider.

"Why would we want to do that?" Piper asked.

"We want to because there's a 30 million dollar award for the winners!" Leo smiled.

"That's a lot of cash," I smile.

"I know! With it we could buy me a new game system, a whole museum detcanted to me..." Leo started.

"Help Annbeth's dad with his cancer and the doctors to keep taking care of her mom." Piper finished.

"Well, yeah, that is more important." Leo smiled sheepishly as if saying _sorry for being a total jerk_.

"Thanks guys," I smile touched by their kindness, "who would play what though?" I asked.

"Well," Leo started getting excited again, "Piper could be lead singer since she has a wicked awesome voice, I could do guitar since I just rock at that, Thalia could do drums since she knows how and Annabeth you could be our pianist since you've been like, playing since you were 5."

"Sounds fun." Piper smiled.

"I'm in!" Thalia smiled.

"Guess I can." I smiled.

"GREAT!" Leo almost shouted, "I can ask Nico and Bianca at Lunch."

We talked a bit about what the band would be called until Jason and Reyna got on. "Ha guys!" I smiled gesturing to the seats across from Piper and I.

"Hello dearest Annabeth and Thalia." Reyna smiled taking the seat with Jason not far behind. "Who are your friends?"

"The female is Piper and the weirdo is Leo." Thalia answered.

"Thank you Queen of Punk." Leo smiled.

"Toche." Thalia answered.

"So... what were guys talking about?" Reyna asked.

"Battle of the bands happening at Crystalwood Mall." Piper answered.

"You guys are doing it too?!" Reyna asked with a little bit of squeak in her voice.

"Yes we are beautiful. What's your name?" Leo asked.

"The guy's Jason and I'm Reyna and don't call me beautiful." Reyna snapped.

"Got it Sassy." Leo smiled.

"Is he always like this?" Reyna whispered.

"Yeah, the more you protest the worse it gets. Belive me, he once called me Tinkerbell." I answered.

"Got ya." Reyna smiled.

"So, you guys have a band?" Thaila asked.

"Yep! I'm lead guitarist aswell as background singer. Jason is the drummer and some our friends are a part of it too." Reyna smiled.

"What's your band called?" Piper asked.

"Romans all the way. What about you?" Jason smiled.

"We haven't decided yet." I answered.

"Oh, so your just making one up?" Reyna asked.

"Yep!" Piper grinned.

"Word of advice, beware of the Girls of Beauty. They play dirty." Jason sighed.

"Thanks for the advice!" I smiled. Just as I finished the bus had stopped in front of Olympus High.

"Time to get off!" the bus driver yelled. Everyone hurried off not wanting to face the bus driver's rath. You only make that mistake once.

"See ya!" Reyna waved as she and Jason went off to met their friends.

I turned to see a limo drive up, dropping off Rachel who looked anything but happy. It's good thing I had her extra clothes because she would need it.

**Another chapter done! Yay! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEEEEASE REVIEW! I only have 1 so far, which I appreciate but the more I get the faster I update! So, REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE UPDATES AND A HAPPY AUTHOR! I mean you could review on how you like/dislike the story or how you don't want to delete the story and since this is a story in progress I'm taking requests for characters in account. Like, should Tyson or Ella or both come into play and things like that. maybe even relationship suff if want. Again, REVIEW, REVIEW. REVIEW! PLEASE! **

**Thalia: Also, ALL OF YOU SLIYRIN LOVERS NEED TO VOTE NOW, NOW NOW because SLLITHRYN IS LOSING! If not for anything do it for me because 1. I can't vote and 2. I LOVE SLYTRIN! So, please vote on the poll on this bazaar Author's profile. **

**Annabeth: Don't forget about Ravenclaw!**

**Hazel: or HUFFLEPUFF!**

**Jason: GRIFFINDOR!**

**Hazel: Hufflepuff!**

**Thalia: Sliyrin!**

**Annabeth" RAVENCLAW!**

**Author: ENOUGH! **

**Jason, Hazel, Annabeth and Thalia: Sorry.**

**Author: Thank you. Now, once again, I NEED REVIEWS PEOPLE SO REVIEW! Also vote on the poll BUT MANLY REVIEW! **

**Thank you!**

**-DcM**


	4. Medieval speech is the BEST!

**Do not own PJO. If I did there would have been a prologue at the end of Blood of Olympus to end the series epically. Special shout out to Guest and bre-seaspawn for being my first 2 reviewers, another shout-out to Mossfrost, Sora Loves Rain and ylhallman99 for being 3 of the first to favorite my story and to Catnip-wisegirl, SilverHuntress, ylhallman99 and bre-seaspawn for being the first 4 to follow my story and thankyou to all the people who have been taking time out of their day to read my story. It means a lot to me thanks guys.**

**Now, on with the story!**

Chapter 4: Medieval speech+my friends=happiness

Rachel looked like a piece of walking gold. She wore a glittery gold tank-top, a shiny gold skirt that went down to her knees, a gold headband kept her hair out of her face and a pair of knee-high gold boots were on her feet. She also had gold eye shadow and her lips were stained red from lipstick.

As soon as the limo left I ran to her side, "What the heck happened Rach? You look like a gold glitter bomb exploded on you." I whispered as we headed for the door in a fast pace.

"That's actually pretty close to the truth Anna." Rachel smiled. Thalia opened the doors while Rach and I headed inside going straight for the girls' bathroom. "Do have the change of clothes?"

"Sure do." I smiled lifting up the bag. Rachel gave a sigh of relief before opening the door to the girls' bathroom and hurrying inside. I gave Rachel the bag of clothes and she went into a stall to change.

About 3-6 minutes later Rachel came out with the gold stuff in the bag. She was wearing a pair of paint/marker stained jeans, a pair of navy blue converse, a surprisingly clean purple t-shirt and her red hair was held up by a green bandana. "Ahhh, much better." Rachel sighed. "Thanks Chase, you're a life saver." she smiled.

"No prom Dare. Now, shall we get on with they's day Lady No-Longer-Gold?" I asked making a mocking a bow.

"Of course we shall oh great wise Annabeth." Rachel smiled making a mocking bow right back to me. We let out a laugh before going onward with our life and through the door to the Girls' bathroom.

"What are you laughing about?" Thalia asked.

"Nothing my dear Lady of Black." I half laughed half sighed.

"Oh, so we're doing that game huh?" Thaila asked, "Well then oh great Wise One Annabeth are you ready?"

"Ready for what dear Lady Black?" I asked.

"To live life of course!" Thalia smiled.

"I don't know." Rachel smiled.

"Don't know what?" a new voice that belonged to Nico Di Angleo asked.

"If she's ready to live life is they's answer Sir Goth." I smiled.

"Oh, well then Great Wise One Annabeth, are you ready?" Bianca asked joining in the fun.

"I do not know Leadar of Huntresses, but I do know we have to get class." I smiled waving good-bye before heading upstairs, where my locker was.

The halls around me were noisy and loud but I didn't really notice. My mind went back drifting to that raven headed boy with sea-green eyes. That look of surprise almost made me laugh every time I remembered it but that wasn't what was bothering me. It was the look he gave me afterward, through the window when Carol had been dragging me to the house. It was one of pity, still surprise, sadness and... understanding.

I shook my head. He couldn't understand her, no one could ever truly understand. Thalia is the only one who come seven close. You see her father had left her when she was 2 and then came back when she was 6. That's when her little brother was born. Only about a mouth later did her father leave again and this time it was with the baby. Thalia didn't remember the child's name thanks to the short period of time she spent with him but she did remember the blonde hair and blue eyes that he had. She also remembered the scar he had giving himself with the stapler in which she had been blamed for.

Still... after her father left her mother went crazy. She drank and tortured Thalia. When Thalia was 10 her mother passed away and with no friends or family to take care of her she went into the foster system. She has gone to many different homes over the past 7 years. Some better then others. It wasn't until 3 years ago did she find a sort of good family that at least made sure she was well cared for. They were the Johnsons and they 2 child of their own other then Thaila.

Thaila and I met when Carol had gone over to the Johnsons for tea and had dragged me along with her. Thaila and I become fast friends and we've been that way ever since even if she's a year older then me. Se gave me the hope I needed to continue through and I will always be grateful to her for that.

I give a wishful sigh before going to my locker. I unlock it quickly, drop off my back pack, grab my history textbook and my pencil bag and hurry off to the stairs which will lead my to the 3rd story of Olympus High.

I walk past my Science classroom, 301 with Mrs. Inkwell, as I hurry off to History Class. "Good-morning Chase." Mrs. Inkwell smiles at me.

"Good morning Mrs. Inkwell." I smiled back. Soon I'm in room 302(right next door) saying good-morning to my teacher, Mrs. East, as I take my seat in the far left hand corner of the room.

"Today we will be learning about the French Revolution. Now who can tell me how it started?" Mrs. East asked. I give a sigh as Annabel, the girl who seats across from me, raises her hand. "Yes Annabel?" Mrs. East asks as I settle down to learn about the French Revolution and the beginning of my day.

**SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER! THANK YOU FOR READING AND HOPEFULLY REVIEWING!**

**-DcM**


	5. Now I know his name

Chapter 5: Now I know he's name

After History I have Math with Mr. Peppers in room 209 on the 2nd floor then I have Language Arts with Mrs. Silvers in room 306 on the 3rd story and after that I have Spanish with Mrs. Arana on the first floor in room 102.

Right now I was at the end of my 3rd period just waiting for it to be over so then maybe I could get to Spanish class on time. Mrs. Silvers is one of favorite teachers of all time next to Ms. Estrella. It's too bad I go from one of the best teachers of all time to most evil of evils.

"Today your homework will be to write a small biography. Must be typed, text size 12, fount either Arial or Antique Olive Roman. Space 2 and must be from 1-2 pages. No more, no less." Mrs. Silvers entrusted, "Not due till December 14th. Class demised." Mrs. Silvers smiled before going back to her desk to dwell in front of her master computer overlord (I'm not kidding! That's what she calls it!)

I grabbed my binder and reading book and dashed out of the classroom hoping, praying, that I would not be late for Spanish. On My way to the stairs I bumped into someone causing all of my papers and the other person's papers to fall out onto the floor.

"I'm so sorry," I blurted as I crouched down to pick up my papers.

"I'm the one who should be sorry," came a low voice. I looked up to see a raven haired boy with sea green eyes. It was that boy from the bus!

The boy crouched down and began to pick up his papers, "So…your name's Annabeth?" the boy asked.

"How'd you know that?" I asked a little shocked.

"I just read from the top of your papers that says, _belongs to Annabeth Chase_," the boy said sheepishly.

I could feel a blush begin at my cheeks as I took my paper from him. "Thank you. What's your name?" I ask.

"Perseus Jackson, but everyone calls my Percy," the boy smiles.

"Unique name," I respond picking up the rest of my papers.

"So is yours," Percy smiles standing up as he had gotten all of his papers. He lends out his hand as I had finished picking up everything I dropped.

I leave my hanging as I stand up by myself, "Thanks for offer, Percy," I smile trying out the name, "but I can do it myself."

Percy eyes dance with mischief, "Okay, Annabeth. So, I was wondering…" I never got to hear what he said as someone interrupted him.

"There you are Percy!" I sweet yet chilly voice called. I turned to see Drew Tanka coming up to us. Her friends, Calypso and Starbella, were with her. "I've been looking for you."

"Hey Drew," Percy smiled sheepishly, a blush coming to her face.

Drew came up to him and kissed him on the cheek, "Come on, we need to discuss what we're doing for the Battle of the bands at…" Drew stopped as soon as she noticed me. "Oh, hello Chase,"

"Tanka," I nod, my eyes becoming slits.

"What's she doing here?" Drew asked Percy.

"Uh…well…" Percy stammered.

"It's fine Drew. I was just leaving." And with that, I did leave.

Soon, I had my Spanish textbook and notebook in hand was hurrying into class. "Good Day Ms. Chase," Mrs. Arana huffed as I walked in and took my place at the back of the classroom.

"Good Day Mrs. Arana," I answered.

"Good Day Mrs. Arana!" came a cherry yet horrid voice of Drew's a few minutes.

"Hello Drew! Hello Calypso! On time as always!" Ms. Arana smiled as she welcomed them in class. Drew came and sat in front of me and Calypso next to me.

There was barely a minute to pass when Drew turned to me to say one last threat, "If you even think you have a chance with my boyfriend Percy forget it. He's mine." And with that the pit of my day, also known as Spanish class, begun with a dreading beginning. Then again, when had it not?

**Sorry this was so short and that I've been a bad author by not updating sooner. Promise to update as soon as I can from now on. Don't forget to review!**

**-DcM**


	6. We get a new drummer

**Live life the way you want too, not the way others want you to.**

Chapter 6: We get a new drummer

I went to go sit at our usual table while I waited for my friends to come.

"Hey Annabeth," Thaila smiles as she comes over to me with her tray of food, "I'm going to go sit with Zoe and Bianca today, is that okay?"

"Of course," I say with a forced smile that Thaila doesn't notice.

"Thanks, oh, and, I'm going to join their band, the Huntresses of the Night. Leo already knows," Thaila adds before going off to join Bianca di Angelo and Zoe Nightshade as well as a few girls I don't ruggedize.

Piper comes over with her fancy pink lunchbox (more like lunch bag) in which she hates, "Where's Thaila going?"

"To join some girls her own age," I answer sourly.

"You okay?" Piper asks sitting down as worry dancing over her eyes.

"Don't worry Pipes, I'm fine," I smile. Luckily I don't have to answer any more question as Leo comes over and saves the day for me.

"How are you ladies doing?" Leo asks as he sits down with his school lunch.

"Good," m and Piper answer at the same time.

"Did you know Thaila quit and joined the Hunters of Night?" Leo asked.

"It's Huntresses and yes, I do know," I answer solemnly.

"She told me earlier," Piper answers.

"Yeah, well, we need a new drummer. Do you know where we could find one?" Leo asks.

"I play the drums," a new voice replies. We all turn to see the one and only Nico Di Angelo.

"You do?" Annabeth and I ask in shock. Nico only nods in reply as he sits down.

"I learned how to play them when I was 8 and I've kept playing from then on," Nico tells us.

"Well than," Leo smiles coyly, "Would you like to join our band as the new drummer?"

Nico nods rapidly in agreement. "Hey, Pipes, what are you playing?"

"Bass," Piper answers as if it's obvious, "and Leo...Leo what are you playing?"

Leo gave an "evil" smirk, "That's a surprise for the first band practice,"

I shrug, "I can the piano. Piper, do you think you could get me a piano guitar key thing?"

"It's called a keytar and yeah, I'll get it for you," Piper smiled.

One of the perks of having a friend who's the daughter of a movie star is she can buy you anything want with in reason and if she agrees with it.

"So, who else is in the band?" I ask taking a bite in my PB&J.

"Well, there's the four of us, Rachel and these girls Piper knows. Who were they again?" Leo retorts to Piper.

"Hazel Levesque and Selena Beaguard. Hazel rocks at guitar and Silena sings like a canary," Piper smiles.

I smile and nod my head remembering the two girls from my Science class which I had next. It's the four of us for lunch and I have no idea where anyone else is.

We talk and talk on and on until the bell rings and we have to go.

We all have our next class on the 3rd floor. Nico has math so he goes to a different stairwell than Piper, Leo and I.

I wave good-bye to Leo and Piper as they head to Mrs. Silvers room while I go on to Science with Ms. Inkwell.

The bell rings just as I slid in my seat next to a girl named Nela Summit.

The girl in front of me is Selena and the girl next to her was Hazel.

Nela gives me a kind smile as the class begins. We are to write the opener in our journals but I can't stop thinking about Percy. I mean, I'm not the kind of girl that gets love sick about a guy she just met, but it was that understanding in his eyes the first time we meet and again when we saw each other again. He also looked a little happy to see me again earlier. I give a deep sigh as I get to work.

"Boy troubles?" Nela whispers still with her eyes on her work.

"You could say that," I whisper back as I keep my pencil moving.

"Talk to me about later if you want some advice. I'm always ready to help,"

"Thanks," I smile at her kindness as we start Science class with a wonderful beginning.

**Please review, it would really make my day. **


	7. A new friend?

**Everyone has their own special voice. Use yours with everything you got. **

Chapter 7: A new friend?

I had my backpack with me and was already on the bus. Reyna and Jason were across from me this time and now I was waiting for Thaila. That was until I got a text from her on my phone.(which Piper got for me)

**Thaila: **_Have to go to Bianca's house for practice. Not taking the bus._

**Me: **_Okay. _

"What was the text about?" Reyna asked.

"She's going to a friend's house today. She's not taking the bus." I sigh. I already knew Piper and Rachel where hanging out at Piper's house with 2 other girls for a history project and Leo had to go home early to help his widow mom.

Reyna had a flash of worry in her eyes but went on back to talking to Jason about their band.

"Hey Annabeth," a girl smiled. I look up to see a girl named Lizzie Hawkins who was in both of my Art and Language Arts class.

"Hey Lizzie," I smiled.

"Is there room for one more?" Lizzie asked seeing the empty spot next me. I nod and she sits next to me.

"Hey Reyna, Hey Jason," Lizzie smiles when she sees them.

"Hey Lizzie," they answer at the same times making them laugh.

"You know them?" I ask Lizzie.

Lizzie nods, "I have Math with Jason and Choir aswell as Science with Reyna," Lizzie answers.

"Don't forget the fact that I've known you since we were 5," Reyna smiles playfully.

"Oh yeah….oh well," Lizzie grins.

The rest of the bus ride is really fun a Lizzie is in a really good mood which feeds onto me. Soon it's just me, her and a few others the front, including Percy.

"You like him?" Lizzie asks as I star ahead at Percy.

"Huh?" I ask being snapped out of my train of thought.

"That guy up there with the black hair?" Lizzie rephrases.

"Not really. I mean I just met him today so…"

"You know, if he's causing you trouble you should talk to one of best friends Nela Summit. She's really good with boy problems."

"Yeah, she sits next to me in Science. She already told me she would be happy to help me."

"Yeah," Lizzie looks up as the bus begins to slow. "Take this," Lizzie gives me a slip of paper with 2 numbers, "The top ones me and the lower one is Nela. Contact if you need help with anything," and with that she's gone with 2 other kids.

I look at the paper as I thought of Lizzie's last word. _Anything. _Was just my imagination or was talking about things in my life that were problems not just caused by boys?

**Thanks for the reviews! They all really made my day! Also, are there any characters in PJO that you want in this story? If so either PM me or review which character you want and I will somehow get them in here. Promise.**

**Thanks again for the reviews!**

**-DcM**


End file.
